Found Again
by TenRose9403
Summary: Amy lost her memory after an accident in the TARDIS. She lives as normal woman with her husband and her parents. Soon, she meets blonde woman who tells her about the Doctor. Amy wakes up and her amnesia turns out to be a dream. The Doctor describes Rose and Amy realizes she knows Rose, too. Rose is back. With great danger, can the Doctor and Rose get back to a happy friendship?(AU)
1. Amy Forgets

**So, there are these really artistic Doctor Who fan videos out there. With crossovers and fan videos with music, or videos that tell a story, or videos that show fan art being drawn, all of them are amazing! But my favorites are AU Trailer videos.**

**Because of this talented work that does not ever get recognized, I decided to thank everyone out there who has made a fan video in the past by writing this fanfiction.**

**It is titled "Found Again" and it is based on a trailer created by a YouTuber. She goes by the name of oOMathilideOo. The video is called: Doctor Who | Found Again (AU) and it was uploaded three years ago on November 2, 2011. It is absolutely fantastic and I adore the idea of it.**

**I did not comment and ask her if it was okay for me to make a fanfiction out of it, but if it is a problem, I will take down this story immediately.**

**This fanfiction is completely based off of that video. I only own the fanfiction, not the idea of it.**

**I decided to make a soundtrack to this, meaning that you should listen to these through out the story. Most of them, if not all, should be a Doctor Who Series 5 Soundtrack, with exceptions of other seasons. Just search them into YouTube and make a playlist, or if you have them on your phone, tablet, iPod, or any other device, you can make a playlist out of that. So please be ready to listen to them.**

**Doctor Who Series 5 Soundtrack Disc 2 - Vincent**

**Doctor Who Series 5 Soundtrack Disc 2 - Friends And Neighbours**

**Doctor Who Series 5 Soundtrack Disc 2 - You Must Like It Here**

**Doctor Who Series 5 Soundtrack Disc 2 - Paint**

**Doctor Who Series 5 Soundtrack Disc 1 - The Mad Man With A Box**

**Doctor Who Series 5 Soundtrack Disc 1 - Amy's Theme**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who, Tumblr, these Doctor Who tracks, oOMathilideOo, YouTube, Doctor Who | Found Again (AU), or the idea for this story. This story is purely a work of fiction. No profit is gained from this story.**

* * *

><p><em>Have you ever been haunted by the memory of someone you lost?<em>

* * *

><p>The night sky stood an inky canopy of darkness freckled only by the fewest of stars, where just hours ago it had been a blue summer's day. The occasional hoot of a hidden owl was the only sound to permeate the silence until footsteps from the Doctor spread. The crunching gravel echoed angrily into the emptiness of the night. The owl that was perched on a tree branch omitted a screech of protest and took flight.<p>

Other than the few noises that escaped from animals and the occasional drunk, it was a quiet night. The Doctor was headed to the TARDIS. One of the very rare days that no evil was there to fight off with his ever so faithful companion, Amelia Pond.

She always was there for him, when he turned his head. Well, unless a Dalek got hold of her. Then she wasn't. But normally, when he need a hand to squeeze or a shoulder to cry on, Amy was there for him. She might make fun of him a bit, but, hey - it's hard not to laugh at him. With a bow tie and suspenders, he often got witty remarks from Amy. At least Donna wasn't there while he looked like this. He'd get smacked so hard the bow tie would fly from him. Of course, all of his reliable friends where like that, I suppose. But each one of his companions had a different version of trustworthiness.

Suddenly, a bolt of white-hot lightning broke the utter blackness, cleaving the night in parts, but just for the briefest of moments. And in that violent illumination, he saw what he was sure was a hallucination. In that brilliant electric flickering of light, stood a woman.

Her eyes, like hot cocoa, sprinkled with tiny flecks of gold like mini marshmallows, were pools of a delicate cinnamon with a deep brown around the iris, sculpted upon her creamy face like dazzling jewels. Strands of molten gold tumbled out of her scalp that was a dark chocolate color, cascading down her back like a waterfall. Cherry lips, crystal white teeth: she truly was a beautiful sight to behold.

Where an instant before there was no-one at all now stood a girl, no more than 23 and as fresh as a rain-drop. She stood in a cranberry shirt, a dark purple leather jacket, slim denim jeans, and boots. Despite the fact that she must have come a long way to get to that spot, there wasn't any dirt on her.

She only glanced at him once before she disappeared into thin air with another sharp bolt of lightning and a bout of thunder. He blinked once and where she had been there was no trace of a person. He hurried to the spot she had stood on and the grass was not even pressed down.

Once again, it was just him. He'd seen her previously several times. He felt so guilty leaving Rose when she cried to him, saying that it wasn't right because the Metacrisis Doctor wasn't him. He didn't want to see the warm tears that fell down her face as she begged him to let her come with him. She'd worked so hard, she couldn't let her work go to waste. But he was sure she was happy now. Probably married. She might even be a mum. She could have three children. It wasn't his life to meddle with, though, and he should probably just drop it.

But he can't.

* * *

><p>He opened the door to the TARDIS, trying to look at cheerful as possible. The Doctor shut the door behind him and beamed when he saw Amy sitting on the jumpseat. But then he frowned when he saw half of her hair up on one side, tied with many hair bands and bobby pins, and the other side down and tangled with a clip stuck in it as Amy was looking at a picture. She struggled, attempting to tear the clip out of her red hair, but stopped her actions when she saw the Doctor. She smiled awkwardly and waved hello.<p>

"Um... Amy?" The Doctor scrunched his nose up.

"It's just... this... hair thing. I saw on Tumblr. I thought I'd give it a go." Amy cringed.

"Never again." The Doctor shook his head.

"No." Amy replied quickly.

* * *

><p>Amy walked back in, her glowy ginger hair finally straightened and smooth like it was before.<p>

"So... where are we off to next?" Amy asked, beaming.

"Well, there is this one planet I really want to go to. I haven't gone to it before with anyone else. Are you ready for this?" He jumped up and down. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." Amy nodded.

"Do you think you can handle it?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Amy laughed.

"Barcelona!" The Doctor cheered. Amy made a face and stayed silent for a while. "Eh? Eh? What do you think?"

"Barcelona?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Bar-cel-ona!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Doctor, I know you probably don't get corrected often, but Barcelona's not a planet." Amy explained.

"No, no, Amy. You're seeing it all wrong." The Doctor walked close to her. "You see, this Barcelona, is a planet. It's not the city in Spain." He skipped around the console, flicking a few buttons on his way around.

"So, what should I be excited about on this Barcelona, then, Doctor?" Amy asked, her hand trailing along the console.

"Dogs!" The Doctor stood, making Amy stop dead in her tracks.

"... Dogs?" Amy's eyebrows furrowed.

"Dogs!" He repeated.

"We have dogs on Earth, too, Doctor." Amy shook her head.

"No, no. You're seeing it wrong again. These dogs... have no noses! Can you imagine that? Dogs with no noses?" The Doctor smiled.

"That sounds fascinating." Amy giggled.

"Can we go? Pretty, pretty please, Amy? Can we go? With a cherry on top?" The Doctor pouted.

"... Oh, okay. Fine. We can go." Amy agreed.

"Yes!" The Doctor clapped, jumping up.

"You're such a child, Doctor." Amy snickered.

"What's the point in being grown up when you can't be a little childish sometimes?" The Doctor asked. "All of the sudden I feel like Jelly Babies." He reached into his jacket, pulling out a bag of Jelly Babies. He popped one in his mouth, making a satisfied sound. "Jelly Babies - gorgeous."

"How did that bag fit in there?" Amy asked.

"Bigger on the inside." The Doctor responded. "Want one?"

"No thanks, I'm not a fan." Amy said, but her cheerful look quickly became a confused one when she received a death stare. "What?"

"You're not a fan of these delicious candy delicacies?" The Doctor asked.

Amy shook her head. "Never really specifically asked for a bag to eat, no."

The Doctor shook his head with sass. "You're not my friend anymore."

"Fine, I'll take one." Amy had a hint of laughter in her voice. He tossed her a red one and she put it in her mouth, immediately spitting it back out. "Doctor, how long have these Jelly Babies been in there?"

"Um... probably about... 400 years." The Doctor shrugged. He saw Amy's disgusted look as she dropped the candy. "What?"

"That could've poisoned me!" Amy exclaimed.

"Oh. I forgot you humans were so fragile. Take a candy, let it sit in a bag for 400 years and you're suddenly allergic. Too bad, you don't have my superior biology." The Doctor said proudly.

"How do they still look fresh?" Amy asked, wiping her mouth.

"They were in a Time Lord coat, they're fresh. Since Time Lord food never expired, Time Lords are immune to expired food. Unlike you puny humans. Since Time Lord food never expired, the food was always fresh. Since the food was always fresh, Time Lord clothing prevents human food from aging." The Doctor told her.

"Cool. Unlike you're bow tie." Amy giggled when the Doctor gave her the side eye. "Anyways, we should go to Barcelona. I'll be tired in around five hours, so I think we have enough time." Amy smiled.

The Doctor beamed back at her, circling the console once more and stopping at the monitor to type things in. Suddenly, in the middle of the Doctor typing things in, the place began shaking.

The roar was at an intensity neither of them had experienced before. The TARDIS itself was shaken like a doll's house and they were tossed around like so many dolls. They heard glasses smash, books falling off shelves, painting slipping off rooms. It was terrifying. They held tight onto anything they could grab.

"Doctor! What's going on?" She yelled over the ruckus.

The Doctor used his hands and feet to hold onto the ship tight. He read off the monitor. "'All human forms aboard this ship will lose all memory of the good ship TARDIS.'"

"And that means?" Amy asked.

Finally, the shaking stopped and Amy held onto the console for support. Her whole world was spinning and she felt dizzy from the rollercoaster ride.

"Doctor, what does it mean?" Amy repeated.

"Amy... I'm afraid it means it's going to erase your memory." The Doctor responded.

"What?!" Amy screeched. It burned inside of the Doctor's ears because it was such a loud yell. "I am not losing my memory! What does that even mean?!"

"All memory of this. Me, the TARDIS, our adventures. It will be a story in your head but you won't actually remember being there and it won't be a memory - just a fairytale." The Doctor said.

Amy felt tears running down her face. "... No. No. That's not happening now. I can't forget! I've spent 14 years of my life with a memory of you coming in and being weird, eating fish fingers with custard, leaving for 12 years, coming back, saving the world, then leaving for two more years, and then coming back for me! I remember the psychiatrists, and where there are still scars from my teeth, and I remember my Aunt Sharon saying it was all just a stupid dream, and I remember the drawings of you and the TARDIS and... and..."

"Amy, calm down." The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders. "It's alright."

Amy pushed him off. "No it's not!" She broke down and fell back into the chair she was sitting in earlier, covering her face with her hands and sobbing.

"Listen to me, Amy." The Doctor got down on one knee in front of her. "You have to concentrate. Concentrate hard."

"I can't." Amy cried.

"Yes, you can. Think of it, Amy. When I came to your house and asked for an apple, ended up with fish finger and custard, eh?" He chuckled nervously. "When you went through four psychiatrists and waited 12 years for me to come back. I saved the world, right? Two years later, the brilliant Amelia Pond was off flying in time and space with her Doctor!" His smile faded and he started to look sad. "Her Raggedy Doctor."

"Doctor, I can't!" She told him.

"Amelia Jessica Pond, you can! You can do anything! Think of it. Think of the adventures. Come on, Amy. Do that for me. Please." The Doctor's voice was shaky.

Amy's heart pounded in her chest and her eyes were wide, feeling as if she might pass out any moment. "Doctor... I can't." The last two words where a whisper of fear.

"Amy. Listen to me. Listen to your Doctor. I know about the whole universe and all planets out there. But I know my friends better than anything out there. And I know - I absolutely know - that you're capable of stopping this." The Doctor said, faith in his eyes.

"The memories are so hard to reach." Amy said, shaken.

"Reach for them, Amy. As far as you can. Remember the Doctor and the TARDIS and the adventures Amelia Pond and her Raggedy Doctor had in time and space." The Doctor told her.

"... Why is it so hard?" Amy asked herself.

"No! Change of plans! Think about the scary things! Prisoner Zero, The Smilers, The Weeping Angels! Think about how scared you where during those times." The Doctor directed. "Think, Amy, think!"

"It's not working... Doctor!" Amy shouted.

"Amy... try. Just try your best. You want to remember?" The Doctor asked.

"... I want to remember, Doctor. More than anything." Amy said.

"Then concentrate on everything we've done." The Doctor instructed. "Come on, Amy."

"I can't remember... Doctor, I'm sure the adventures were great. And I know that I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Amy's voice was weak.

"Amy, no!" She collapsed on the chair, nearly falling off.

The Doctor caressed Amy's face, his hands shaky. His poor Amelia Pond would no longer remember him as an actual man in her life - only a story.

The Doctor walked over to the console and messed with the controls as he typed in the coordinates to Amy's house. It was time to give Amy up to Rory and her parents.

This time, he used the blue boringers. This was the only exception, though.

The Doctor swung Amy up in his strong arms as if she was nothing more than a rag doll. Her head rolled back between her shoulder blades as he staggered to get her out the door and into her house.

* * *

><p>When he got there, he helped her into the house and into her bedroom. Finally, Amy was in her bed and the Doctor had tucked her in.<p>

* * *

><p>"Amelia Jessica Pond. You're fantastic, you know that? Absolutely magnificent, and brilliant, and mad. But that's good. That's all good, because anyone remotely interesting is mad in some way or another. And now I feel like question marks." His face turned from a grin to a frown. "You're going to dream about that - those jelly babies. And how I almost poisoned you"<p>

"Amy, you won't remember me. I'll be a story in your head. That's okay. We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh?" The Doctor chuckled. "Because it was the best."

"When you wake up, you'll have a mum and dad. You'll have a nice little mum and dad. You'll have Rory. You'll have a family. You'll have dreams of me. All the time. Oh, that box. You'll dream of that box. Big and small at the same time... and the bluest... blue ever. It'll never leave you." He shook his head.

"Amelia Pond and the Doctor... in the TARDIS... and the days that never came." The Doctor sniffed. "I've got to leave. Live long, Amelia Pond. Love Rory." He kissed her forehead and hurried off to the TARDIS.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the prologue. How was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Should I write more? Should I work on something? What can I do to improve? Please give me some constructive criticism! :))<strong>

**Please favorite this story if you enjoyed it! :D**

**Please follow this story to see more of it! :D**

**And please, please, please, please review because it means the world to me, honestly. I cannot stress this enough - whenever I see a new review, I am literally beaming at it. I probably looks so happy it's like when Tennant was newly regenerated and he's really happy and bouncy and fun and you just want to hug him, but at the same time stay away because he might accidentally hop on you until he crushes your ribs. o.0**

**Love all of my viewers and followers and favorite-rs! ^-^ ~ TenRose9403 **


	2. Amy Remembers

_singing_** CHAPTER TWO, CHAPTER TWO! IT'S THE SECOND CHAPTER! :DDD**

**Since I've gotten so much positive feedback from all of you lovely, lovely people (including the absolutely brilliant author of the video, the amazing Mathilide), I've decided to continue this story! How about it? :D**

**So, in this episode, Amy meets Rose. I think it's quite cool, how they meet. It was real fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Here is the soundtrack for this chapter!**

**Doctor Who Series 1 & 2 Soundtrack - 08 Boom Town Suite**

**Doctor Who Series 1 & 2 Soundtrack - 18 Seeking The Doctor**

**Doctor Who Series 5 Soundtrack Disc 1 - 14 A Lonely Decision**

* * *

><p>The watery daylight pushed back at the darkened edges of dawn, reclaiming the colours of day that had been washed into grey by the moonlit night. The world came back like a freshly developed photograph, every colour bright and new.<p>

"Bye, Rory! I'll be back!" Amy called.

She shut the door behind her and breathed in the fresh air. Do you ever just walk outside and you just feel good? It was one of those days.

Amy made her daily stroll down the street, smiling at neighbours and scolding the big, German Shepard dog that looked like it might murder you if you came near it. It was a nice, little neighbourhood. Everyone who lived there was friendly.

She was just in the middle of her walk when the clouds began darkening. The stars in the sky were nonexistent, as between them arose puffs of gray. Those balls of cotton seen during the day shifted into streams of gray the color of ash and soot. They blanketed the sky, hiding the full moon in it's full glory behind them. But the moon fought, oh how it fought to shine it's light on the earth. But the clouds stretched over the sky, giving it a hazy, ominous feel.

Was anyone else witnessing this? Was this just some stupid hallucination? Why wasn't anyone reacting?

Suddenly, the murderous dog, Zeus, lay upon his paws and guarded the house of the elderly couple. The lights went out in everyone's houses and porch lights and street lights turned on instantly. Amy went from being wide awake and warm to sleepy and cold, wishing she'd have brought her jacket.

"Amelia Pond, get back in your house!" The old woman, called Emmalee, scolded. "It's time for you young ones to rest. I don't know why you all think it's a lovely idea to stay up all night and drink - it's not safe!"

"I'll be fine, Mrs. Chesterfield." Amy said, ignoring the fact that the day had been switched to night within a snap. "Be careful with Zeus."

"I will! See you tomorrow, love." Emmalee waved goodnight. "Have a good night's rest!"

"You, too." Amy waved as Emmalee shut the door.

Amy yawned. It felt like just a second ago it was morning.

Or was it really one second ago?

Just when Amy's eyes had adjusted to the darkening sky, the steel grey clouds melting into the newly monochromatic landscape, there came a brilliant flash that flickered and died. It was not a bolt, streaking to earth, but more like an almighty camera flash that blanketed everything at once.

Amy suddenly saw a woman. She was in a magenta shirt with a tight purple jacket over her, followed by some denim jeans and boots. She had golden blonde hair that highlighted with darker and lighter streaks of blonde all around. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown eyes with specks of gold that were almost hypnotizing. She had a pale, creamy face with makeup that had no flaw in it. To accessorize, the woman had big gold hoop earrings in her ears.

She ran over to Amy quickly after adjusting to the earth that she'd just landed on.

"Amelia Jessica Pond?" The woman asked, breathing heavily.

"Yeah. How do you know my name?" Amy's eyebrows furrowed. "Who are you?"

"How's life? How's Rory going? You're still married, right?" The woman dodged Amy's question.

"How do you know about Rory?" Amy asked. "What's your name?"

"Everything good? Lovely." She beamed.

"Why won't you tell me your name?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"I need to talk to you." The woman explained.

"Tell me who you are. Then I'll talk." Amy demanded.

"Let's go." The woman smiled.

"Tell me who you are!" Amy yelled.

"I can't tell you who I am or else all of time and space would shatter into millions and billions of pieces that would disappear within a second because it never would have happened. Understood? Now. Let's go." She walked off to a park that was a street away.

Amy paused for a second and watched the woman walk away. Why did she feel like she trusted her? Why were her feet walking towards the woman now?

* * *

><p>"What do you want to talk about?" Amy was more calm then earlier.<p>

"First, do you have any questions about this?" The lady raised an eyebrow.

"How did you come out of the sky?" Amy asked.

"Teleportation device." The blonde held up her wrist. "It's a vortex, manipulator. Teleports. Cheap way of travelling, but it's my best shot."

"You mean that travelling in between planets and time travel... all of that stuff it real?" Amy smiled.

"Of course. Always has been, always will be. Well... if we can defeat our enemies." The woman said. "But I'll talk about that later."

"Why did you come to see me?" Amy asked.

"To tell you about how you can save time and space if you just remember." She pointed to her head.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"I was like you. I used to be you." She replied. "You traveled with this man. Called the Doctor. You traveled with the Doctor in another world."

"I never met him." Amy proclaimed.

"I think you dream about him sometimes. It's a man in a bow tie. He's a thin man. Floppy hair. Some really floppy hair. Tweed jacket. Tight trousers and boots with a fez on his head. He's a bit... different. But a good different. He's changed since the last time I saw him." The woman described the man as she looked in the distance, as if she was dreaming of the man.

"And, this Doctor? What did he do?" Amy cocked an eyebrow.

"He saved the world. He met you when you were just 7 years old and came back 12 years later to save the world. 2 years later, he came back and you traveled with him. But... there was an accident. An accident in time and you forgot him." She explained.

"How could I have forgotten him if I never met him?" Amy defended.

"You did meet him. Just not in this world." The lady answered.

"That doesn't make any sense." Amy lied.

"Yes, it does." She told her and Amy's eyebrows furrowed.

Amy laughed harshly. "No, it does not. You can't choose what I understand and what I don't."

"Amy." The blonde woman looked at her. "Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale. The Doctor was very fond of you. You were fond of him, too."

"I don't understand." Amy wondered why her voice was so weak and dry. "I don't know about this man, nor do I feel for him."

The woman tilted her head. "Then why are you crying?"

Amy widened her eyes. Her hand flew to her cheek, feeling the tears that were on her face. She shook her head slightly.

"Amy, this man means so much to you. You mean so much to this man. You have to get back to him before it's too late." The woman told her seriously.

"But I don't even know who he is!" Amy cried.

"Yes, you do." The woman nodded. "You know you do. It's so impossible that you want to dismiss it. You have to realize that."

"Who is he?!" Amy asked.

"He's the Doctor." The woman said.

"Why do I need to get back to him? I don't understand!" Amy was full-on sobbing at this point with so many emotions. She was confused and angry and sad.

_Why was she sad?_

"You and the Doctor saved worlds. Planets. Time and space. You always saved everyone from evil, yeah? These... monsters. These aliens. They're extremely deadly to us. If these aliens invade, more will follow. The deadliest of them all will follow." The woman stared at the ground, a few tears prickling her eyes. "God, they're so terrible."

Her voice was weak and thick with tears. This whole time, the woman was so brave and courageous. Now she was beginning to cry.

The woman sniffed and looked back up. "If you can't remember, all of time and space - the entire universe, parallel universes: the whole system of worlds - they're all going to break, and fade, and we'll all die. And part of that's okay, because we'll all die some day. But I don't think any of us want to die because of an alien invasion. The Doctor has saved us from these things before, but he doesn't have anyone by his side when he needs it the most. That's why we need you, Amy. We're relying on _you _to save us all."

"I'm so confused." Amy felt another tear drop down on her cheek.

"Amy. Tell me right now. Amelia Jessica Pond, do you remember the Doctor?" The woman asked.

Amy's mind was full of nothing but emotions. She didn't know "_The Doctor_". Who was this man?

"Your Raggedy Doctor?"

It hit her.

It hit Amy so hard right in the gut when she realized she knew the Raggedy Doctor. She felt so happy and so relieved to know him, but so guilty because she forgot him.

Amy turned to the woman. "Yes." Amy laughed. "Yes, I do! I know the Doctor. My Raggedy Doctor."

The woman smiled back at Amy, giving a brief chuckle.

"Does this mean he's going to come for me? In this world?" She asked excitedly.

The lady's smile dropped. "I'm sorry, Amy."

Amy's smile began to fade. "What?"

"Since the other you is going with the Doctor, it means... you're going to die." The woman said.

"What? You never even told me this part! I'm going to die?!What about Rory? And my family? And my life? What's going to happen to me?!" Amy began to sob again. Her breaths began to grown short and she realized her heart had slowed.

"Calm down. Amy, it's going to be okay. It'll be quick and painless." The woman told Amy, who was gasping for air.

"Please, no!" Amy cried out.

"It's okay." The woman gave Amy one last hug before she knew that Amy's heart had given out.

The woman brushed out Amy's ginger hair. "Ginger. Always wanted to be one." She giggled. "Well, Amy Pond," Rose stood up straight. "You died saving the world." She pressed a button on her vortex manipulator and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this isn't as good as the first chapter, I think. I'm not sure. Let me know your thoughts! I liked this one, but I prefer the first one. Hope you liked it! Get ready for chapter 3! :D<br>**

**Love you all!**

**~ TenRose9403**


End file.
